


i think i'm in love with you (we'll see)

by minyoung



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Prompt Fill, compilation fic!!!!! kachow, i'm new 2 writing please b nice, more tags will be added with each chapter, stream around you, yes it's gay yes i'm gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoung/pseuds/minyoung
Summary: she's pretty. she's really pretty.





	i think i'm in love with you (we'll see)

**Author's Note:**

> pink and pretty and oh so perfect

It’s kind of nice out, not too warm and not too cold, although Sooyoung thinks the mosquitos flitting around are a little unnecessary. Her legs swing back and forth as she clutches onto the chains of her swing, a comfortable silence in the air around her and the girl next to her, disturbed only by the soft creak of the metal as she shifts forward. 

She likes it. 

Sooyoung looks up toward the sky, sunset just beginning to settle in as soft pinks and oranges overtake the blue. It’s like a painting.

She wants to reach out and touch it, but she knows better. Her fingers twitch, but she stills them. The oranges and the pinks and the yellows and purples will be there tomorrow, and she’s satisfied with keeping the memory of them in her head until then.

“So,” says Jiwoo, interrupting Sooyoung’s reverie, “it’s…it’s really pretty out here.”

The older girl glances over and says nothing. Jiwoo is smiling nervously at her, trying her best to look at Sooyoung directly, but not succeeding. Her eyes flicker around, and her expression falters a little after the lack of reply.

Sooyoung watches as Jiwoo stares at her own hands as they fidget in her lap. Suddenly the silence is no longer easy, but she doesn’t really mind that.

“You’re prettier,” Sooyoung says. She refocuses on swinging her legs, before shifting her vision to the other girl again.

She really is pretty, Sooyoung thinks, as she admires the way the remaining bits of sunlight shine off of Jiwoo’s bangs as the younger girl shakes her head in embarrassment. She’s glowing.

Sooyoung thinks that if time were to stop at this moment, if time were to just freeze over the two of them, immortalizing the girls under the warm sky, keeping Jiwoo pink and pretty and perfect, she wouldn’t mind that in the slightest.

Jiwoo calms down, finally noting the soft smile that had crept up Sooyoung’s face. She returns it awkwardly, and breathes out.

“Yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> :-) i really am trying my best!!! also this isn't beta-tested oops my bad


End file.
